


a matter of trust

by atzxcv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzxcv/pseuds/atzxcv
Summary: Technoblade. The Blade. The Blood God. Destroyer of cities and dreams.It was strange to admit that his love language was touch. It was a matter of trust - a truly delicate thing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	a matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely self-indulgent fic, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways.

Technoblade. 

The Blade.

The Blood God.

Haunted by voices in his head. Summoner of withers. Harbinger of chaos. Traitor, according to some. Justice, according to others. 

Destroyers of cities and dreams. 

It was strange for him to admit that his love language was touch. 

When Phil had first brought him back from the Nether, he had been a scared young thing. His memory was that of images and emotions, raw energy rather than complex phrases. As he learned to speak, first with broken phrases before he developed a more complex vernacular, he began to build connections with those around him for the first time. He learned how to show his affection and appreciation - a foreign concept to him, considering that the piglins were not creatures of affection or complex communication.

Phil always laughed as he told the tale of how he had handed the tiny piglin a golden carrot, patting him gently on the head. With a squeal of delight, Techno had led him back to the portal, pausing only for a moment before clambering in after Phil. 

Techno laughed with him, never revealing that Phil’s affection, even towards a presumably violent mob, had been the first time he had ever felt true warmth - and not the stifling warmth of the Nether. This wasn’t a heat that threatened to overwhelm him. Rather, this was the comforting warmth of - dare he say it? - home. It was an embrace and a cup of tea, the weight of a blanket settling over him as he dozed on the couch. 

For Techno, touch was a matter of trust. The first time Phil had tried to give him a hug, Techno had practically leapt across the room, pressing himself against the wall. Phil had approached slowly, murmuring reassurances. After several minutes, Techno mumbled something about piglin culture - they didn’t show affection towards one another; it was always a matter of violence. 

As time went on, he began to unfurl, like a flower carefully extending its petals towards the sun. At first, Techno constantly had to push down his fears - that Phil would send him back to the Nether, that he would grow tired of the piglin boy, that he didn’t have a place in that house. But over time, he came to realize that Phil did  _ truly _ care about him. 

It started with a simple press of shoulders while Phil was making pancakes one morning. 

“You teach me how to make pancakes?” Techno practically whispered, the sentence stuttering out.

“Of course,” Phil said, heart warming. “Hold this for me, yeah?”

It became more regular, Techno curling against Phil at every opportunity. He would brush their knees together under the table or rest his chin on Phil’s shoulder (and eventually, his head, as Techno shot up in height).

But Phil learned just as fast that Techno’s trust was a delicate thing, even after weeks of being together. 

Techno was able to move on silent feet, a seemingly impossible feat considering his stature and the golden chains he adorned himself with. Phil was continually shocked as to how quickly Techno could move without a single sound to indicate his presence. 

Phil was still on edge, to say the least. He had been a soldier for so long that it was difficult for him to react with anything other than violence, after his life had been at risk for so long. 

Once, Phil had been in the kitchen setting the kettle on to boil for his nightly cup of tea. It had been a long day for him, his head pounding with the screams of Chatter reminding him of the atrocities of war. Techno appeared next to him, leaning gently against him - an increasingly normal occurrence - but that day, his mind had screamed  _ danger _ . 

He reacted with a soldier’s instinct, pushing Techno away as he had scrambled for a weapon. Phil blinked hard, mind swirling for a heartbeat before his vision cleared enough for him to see Techno’s hurt expression. 

“Oh, Techno,” he whispered, stomach twisting as the Chatter began to scream at  _ him _ for scaring the boy. “I’m so sorry.”

It had taken days for their relationship to recover. Phil had spent the time in anxiety, knowing that it would simply take more time for Techno to open back up. 

Eventually, though, he had. His touches were at first hesitant, retreating at the slightest twitch. 

Late one evening, after that incident, Phil had asked Techno to talk. Techno had agreed with the hesitance of someone who believed they had no option but to agree. Phil sat both of them down with a mug of tea and explained who he was. He told Techno what had happened, how he had defeated Herobrine, how many considered him to be a war hero even though he didn’t feel like one. He explained his reaction and reassured Techno that it was no fault of his - it never had been and it never would be. 

It had gotten easier after that, once Techno understood. It was easier for him to lean into the touch, easier for him to forgive Phil’s flinches. Techno learned that sometimes, Phil would get caught up in his own memories, freezing for a moment in place, eyes staring at something he couldn’t begin to imagine. He learned how to bring Phil out of those moments gently and what kind of tea he preferred when the two of them sat awake late at night, each haunted by their own minds. 

Even still, when Phil first brought Wilbur home, Techno thought that he was finally being replaced.  _ Phil’s finally had enough of me, _ he thought, heart sinking into his stomach. 

He began to pull away, slowly, and then all at once. He barely brushed Phil when they passed in the kitchen, kept his knees pulled into his chest when he sat, began to find excuses to stay out of the house. 

_ I’m just going for a walk, _ he’d say with a small smile. He’d walk through the night, the cold air biting at his lungs, until he couldn’t walk anymore, finally collapsing in the snow. He stared up at the stars, how they seemed to connect before his eyes, telling the stories of heroes past and present.  _ Maybe one day _ , he thought,  _ I’ll be up there too. _

It took him a long time to get past it, to realize that Phil had enough love in his heart for both of them. It was a long, hard conversation. Phil had cried when he realized how Techno was feeling. Techno refused to acknowledge, unsure even himself whether they were from anger or sorrow. 

Even still, it took some time for him to be able to hug Phil again. Phil was a blaze of love and affection, caring so deeply for the two boys he had adopted as his own. But Techno had been burned, and it took some time to trust that he wouldn’t be burned again. 

It took him even longer to be able to show the same affection to Wilbur. 

The tipping point came late at night. Techno lay awake, the voices screaming in his mind. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of bed, stumbling into the hall. 

He suddenly registered the faintest of noises. One ear twitched gently as he realized that it was sniffling coming from behind the closed door of Wilbur’s room. 

_ Whatever, _ he thought.  _ Not my problem to deal with. _

The voices disagreed vehemently as he descended into the kitchen, howling in his mind.  _ HELP HIM. Don’t leave him. Go to him. EEEEEEEE. Go. Help.  _

“Fine,” he growled aloud, pouring an extra serving of milk into the pot, setting it on to boil. The voices quieted as it began to bubble, and he sighed in relief as he stirred the chocolate, pouring it carefully into two mugs. 

He made his way back up the stairs carefully. Managing to balance both mugs in one hand, he knocked on the door of Wilbur’s room. The sniffling immediately silenced, and he stood, heart pounding in his chest.

_ Stop that,  _ he reprimanded himself.  _ There’s nothing to be nervous about. _

“I have hot cocoa,” he rumbled, voice low with the late hour.

“Okay,” he heard the boy mumble from inside. Techno waited for a moment before pushing open the door ever so slightly, just enough to cast a sliver of light across the dark interior. 

Wilbur sat on the floor opposite to the door, curled into the corner. The boy shook ever so slightly - from panic or sorrow, Techno couldn’t tell. Techno set one mug next to him, sitting down next to him. They sat in silence, the gap of merely inches feeling insurmountable. 

Every instinct, every voice in Techno’s mind screamed for him to scoop Wilbur up, to lean against him. Instead, he croaked out the question: “Do you mind if I give you a hug?”

Wilbur jolted, nearly knocking over the untouched hot cocoa that sat next to him. “You’re not going to hurt me?” he whispered, eyes wide. 

Techno’s heart broke at that moment, remembering how strong the same instincts had been for him when he had first arrived at Phil's home. No, this was his home too - and now it was Wilbur’s as well. “No, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” 

Wilbur nodded slowly. As soon as he had permission, Techno wrapped Wilbur into a tight hug, promising the universe silently that he would fight the world for this boy. WIlbur remained tense for a moment before melting into the touch, practically going limp into Techno’s arms. 

Phil found them the following morning, legs entangled, Techno’s arm draped around Wilbur’s shoulders as the younger boy dozed gently on his shoulder, mugs sitting forgotten beside them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think - comments and kudos are always appreciated. And if you'd like to yell at me about this, come find me on Tumblr @atzxcv.


End file.
